mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Charity Sweetmint
Charity Sweetmint, geralmente denominada simplesmente Charity ou Sweetmint, é uma unicórnio que aparece no livro Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. Ela tem uma pelagem branca, crina e cauda verde que logo depois foi tingida de roxo, olhos dourados, e uma cutie mark de três gemas azuis, em forma de um coração. Representação no livro Charity Sweetmint aparece pela primeira vez em Rarity and the Curious Case od Charity e é atribuído como aprendiz de Rarity pela House of Outrageous and Opulent Fashion (HOOF) Programa Mentor de Verão. Quando ela chega em Ponyville, ela fala sobre sua suposta mentora, sendo uma grande fã de seu trabalho. Rarity inicialmente se dirige a ela como Sweetmint, mas ela prefere ser tratada como Charity, alegando "Sweetmint" ser apenas um apelido. Pinkie Pie e Applejack notam como os nomes "Rarity" e "Charity" soam muito parecidos e Spike fica instantaneamente apaixonado por Charity. Como Rarity e Charity ficam conhecendo umas as outras, Charity derrama-a com elogios, e Rarity tem o prazer de conhecer uma pônei que tenha muito em comum com ela. As duas começam a planear a sua entrada para a competição de moda HOOF, onde os mentores e aprendizes atuais de linhas de moda, na esperança de ter seus projetos exibidos em uma famosa loja de departamentos em Manehattan. Charity é insegura de suas chances, mas Rarity garante a ela que elas vão ganhar. Charity leva as palavras de Rarity para o coração, especialmente quando Rarity diz a ela para "apenas fazer exatamente o que eu faço". Quando Fluttershy convida Rarity e Charity para um piquenique, vestidas de forma idêntica à Rarity e Charity para a ocasião. Ela também começa a falar e agir como Rarity em torno de seus amigos, e ela ainda leva o crédito por um ditado que Rarity originalmente veio com ("quando as coisas ficam difíceis, o embora consegue a costura"). Depois de vários dias de ser aprendiz de Rarity, Charity vai tão longe ao ponto tingir sua crina para combinar com a de Rarity. Com a ajuda de Charity, Rarity termina uma linha de vestidos para o Ponyville Choir a tempo para os doces sons do concerto de Verão. Como Rarity trata-se de ir no spa, Charity entrega os vestidos do concerto para ela. Sua crina roxa tingida faz com que todos no concerto a confundi-la com Rarity, e ela decide colocar-se como Rarity por enquanto. Quando Rarity indignada confronta-la para a representação, Charity diz que ela só estava tentando ajudar. Depois de conversar com seus amigos, Rarity percebe que a Charity desiste das coisas que ela gosta e reivindicando a amar as coisas que ela não faz por uma questão de ser como ela. Vestindo uma peruca verde e vestido de Charity, Rarity ensina Charity a ser ela mesma, e Charity pede desculpas por tudo. Rarity pede desculpas a Charity, e as duas concordam em começar de novo. Juntas, elas terminam ganhando entrada na concorrência HOOF: uma linha de moda inspirada no mundo dos Pôneis do Mar. Ela é mencionada no livro Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo por Rarity, que diz que ela aparentemente tem feito muito bem com sua nova linha de moda em Manehattan. Citações :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Charity Sweetmint: Delish! I just love Bluedazzle berries. ::Charity Sweetmint: Nope, I'm good! I mean—no, thank you, darling. ::Charity Sweetmint: Yes? Did somepony need something from moi—Rarity? ::Charity Sweetmint: Hey! Rarity thinks I have potential, Spikey-Wikey! ::Rarity: Ahem. Darling? ::Charity Sweetmint: Yes? ::Rarity: Let's get one thing straight. That's my Spikey-Wikey. Capiche? ::Charity Sweetmint: Rarity, I have a confession.... I absolutely detest Bluedazzle berries! en:Charity Sweetmint Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Designers de Moda